User blog:ElekingGudon/Alien Races
Something I'm a little curious about in terms of the kaiju universe of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Land is the alien races. I already created a page for the Cryogs and I'll try and get back to the Devonian page as soon as possible. I though it would be interesting to discuss some possible ideas about the races both from the comics and those that fought in the Thousand Years War. With that said, lets begin. Devonians: Given that the Devonian page is still being created, I think it would be interesting to discuss possible ideas for them. Something which I don't think is made entirely clear is whether or not the Devonian race where from another planet or simply evolved on Terra. I more leaning towards them being of Earth Origin as Rhizon stated to have lived on Earth for millions of years and while some may say Rhizon could have lied about their origins to the humans, it would make since that he would know about the Devonian's history since they two races where allies so it would make sense they would know about each other. We seem them at the crashed Cryog ship underwater which I'm guessing is meant to take place sometime after King Caesar and Megalon's battle so maybe they got their advanced technology from the crashed ship. Kilaaks: From Destroy All Monsters and the original controls of Hedorah in this story's timeline. In terms of what Kilaaks are in this universe maybe you could still have them be as they are in their movie incarnations: Beings who lived on a high temperature planet which gave them their humanoid form but when exposed to extreme cold them turn into a metallic worm form which left them week. Xiliens: From Monster Zero and the original controllers of Monster X. In terms of what they would be like, maybe have them as a combination of both their Showa incarnations and Final Wars incarnations. Maybe the Showa versions are shown as soldiers or science division of their race while their Final Wars incarnation can be the leaders and more powerful individual members of race. Maybe something could link into their connection which Monster X is that the powerful member of their race posses the gene of 'M' Base which grants them the form of 'Kaiser' which gives them great power similar to that of Monster X. Their basic weakness would be certain sounds but that only affects the less powerful of their race. Nebulans: From Godzilla VS Gigan and the original controllers of Gigan and Megalon. I think the basic idea for this race is similar to that of their movie counterparts, being humanoid cockroaches that can shift-shape. Millenians: From Godzilla 2000 and who would eventually become Orga. Maybe they could resemble their movie incarnations but oringally smaller and only when they came together they looked like their giant form before they become Orga. Simians: From Godzilla VS MechaGodzilla and he race who captured Titanosaurus. Not much to say on this one other than them being ape-like aliens with advanced technology who wanted to invader Terra as their home-planets get sucked into a black hole. Yog: From Space Amoebas and te creator of Kamoebas, Gezora and Ganimes. In terms of what he was, I would say probably an alien amoeba with high intelligence tat could infect other organisms into monsters and try to control them but failed and died. Something I think would be an interesting idea if ew monsters are introduced, some maybe be spawned by being mutated by Yog's cells which transformed them into kaiju, these cell have no conscience any more and would simply become a mutating substance, similar to Mutagen from TMNT. Category:Blog posts